candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Tiffi
Tiffi, short for Toffette, is the main protagonist in Candy Crush Saga. She is an eight year-old girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She is a controlled puppet with golden nails (braids) connecting her arms to her shoulders. She helps the various mascots she meets throughout the course of the game by asking them what is wrong at the start of each episode, then finding a way to help them at the end. In the 22th episode, Savory Shores, Tiffi meets her underwater twin Juli. In the 15th episode, Sweet Surprise, after Level 215, all previous characters are joined together with Tiffi. When you complete a level, Tiffi appears jolly. If completed with three stars, she's even happier (Her expression is the same in iOS and Android versions, though), however, she cries if you fail a level. Family *Mr. Toffee is her adoptive father. *Tiffi has an underwater twin in the episode of both worlds, Savory Shores and Coral Corral. Her name is Juli. *Her sister is Kimmy. Physical appearance Tiffi has blonde hair. She likes to have her hair tied in pigtails. In the picture, you can see two pigtails showing beside her head. She has a barrentina-shaped face, which is also flexible. Her chin is as wide as her neck. She has gigantic eyes, stretching from her forehead to her cheeks. She has no eyebrows or eyelashes though, so maybe that's the reason why she has a lot of tears welling up from her eyes. Her nose is also big, just situated between her eyes. She has rosy cheeks and becomes excited when she smiles. Her mouth is not small though, so when she is happy, her mouth stretches from her chin to her forehead. Her sad face is also exaggerated using her mouth. Her teeth are large, even larger than her cheeks. Her neck is so small that we cannot see it using our naked eyes. She is very short, so short that it would take six of her to equal the height of Mr. Toffee. This explains why she is very young. She is chubby, and her pink legs are short too. Clothing style She has a red bow on top of her head. She wears a pink dress and her shoulders are pinned. She also wears pink shoes. Reality *In the 22th episode, Savory Shores, Tiffi wears a underwater mask and a snorkeler for her to breathe. *In the 23rd episode, Munchy Monolith, at the end of the episode, she wears a shaman hat and casts a shaman's spell repairing the piñata to its former self. *In the 26th episode, Pudding Pagoda, she wears a gym headband when engaging in a sword fight against the Bubblegum Troll. *In the 27th episode, Licorice Tower, she wears a detective's hat when searching for the guard's missing Candy Jewels. *In the 29th episode, Soda Swamp, she wears a baseball cap. *In the 31st episode, Butterscotch Boulders, she wears a cowboy hat. *In the 41st episode, Wafer Windmill, after the episode, she wears some headphones when searching for the Dutch Girl's wafer. *In the 42nd episode, Cereal Sea, she wears a sailor's hat. *In the 43rd episode, Taffy Tropics, she wears a turban when luring the snake away from the bananas. *In the 44th episode, Glazed Grove, she wears a pink princess dress and a crown. *In the 45th episode, Fizzy Falls, she wears a pink coat. *In the 49th episode, Boneyard Bonanza, she wears a purple witch hat when restoring the tree's lost parts. *In the 50th episode, Marshmallow Mountains, she puts on a Viking hat to free the goat from the bubblegum. *In the 53rd episode, Eggnog Emporium, she is dressed as the Sugar Plum Fairy. This costume consists of a pink dress with wings on the back and a pink crown. Tiffi also wields a magic wand on her left hand. *In the 58th episode, Gummy Galaxy, she wears a space helmet. Dreamworld *In the 1st Dreamworld episode, Sleepy Slopes, she wears a sleeping cap. *In the 8th Dreamworld episode, Nerdy Nebula, she wears a different outfit consisting of a purple coat and pink-rimmed glasses, although her hairstyle, footwear remain unchanged and her face looks different. *In the 10th Dreamworld episode, Sparkle Submarino, she wears the same thing in Cereal Sea. *In the 15th Dreamworld episode, Sweet Dreams, she wears a party hat. *In the 16th Dreamworld episode, Sleepy Sunrise, she wears a sleeping cap as same as Sleepy Slopes. *in the 20th Dreamworld episode, Funky Fortress, she wears a purple afro wig and star-shaped sunglasses. *In the 22nd Dreamworld episode, Coral Corral, she wears a cowgirl hat aside from what she wore in Savory Shores. *In the 23rd Dreamworld episode, Zany Ziggurat, Tiffi still wears a shaman hat. But the hat looks different from that seen in Munchy Monolith. It has two layers of feathers instead of one, and has dangling crescent-shaped ornaments. *In the 24th Dreamworld episode, Moonshot Molars, she wears a baseball cap, and holds a baseball bat. *In the 25th Dreamworld episode, Bonkers Bakery, she wears a chef's hat. *In the 26th Dreamworld episode, Candy Kaiju, she wears a Godzilla outfit and is drastically bigger. *In the 27th Dreamworld episode, Fanciful Fort, she wears a guard's giant hat. *In the 28th Dreamworld episode, Rambunctious Riffs, she wears a black wig, a top hat, and sunglasses. *In the 29th Dreamworld episode, Bubbly Bog, she wears a baseball cap like Soda Swamp. *In the 30th Dreamworld episode, Jiggly Gym, she wears a headband and wristbands. *In the 31st Dreamworld episode, Starlight Station, she wears a cowboy hat. *In the 32nd Dreamworld episode, Snoozy Slopes, she is dressed like Little Bo Peep. *In the 33rd Dreamworld episode, Extraordinary Estate, she wears a crown. *In the 34th Dreamworld episode, Sprinkle Springs, she wears a bathing suit and a cap. *In the 35th Dreamworld episode, Gelato Grotto, she wears a doughnut vest and a cherry hat. *In the 36th Dreamworld episode, Sweet Beat, she wears a helmet. *In the 37th Dreamworld episode, Surreal Safari, she wears a hat. *In the 38th Dreamworld episode, Charming Carnival, she wears a magician's hat. *In the 39th Dreamworld episode, Snoozy Strike, she wears a sports suit and sports shoes. *In the 42nd Dreamworld episode, Whimsical Waves, she wears a crown with cereal on it and is much bigger. *In the 43rd Dreamworld episode, Banana Bliss, she wears a turban like its Reality counterpart. *In the 44th Dreamworld episode, Nocturnal Nuisance, she wears a pink princess dress and a crown like its Reality counterpart. *In the 45th Dreamworld episode, Dozy Dawn, she wears a sleeping cap same as Sleepy Slopes, and Sleepy Sunrise. Personality Her personality is too simple, sometimes naïve - when you fail the level, she feels surprised first, then cries very sorrowfully (unless the player buy boosters as (s)he is about to fail); also when you pass the level, she becomes so ecstatic. Hopefully, little is heard about memes on her. She also becomes very sad when her candies are being stolen, as shown in the episode of Bubblegum Bridge. She is helpful because she helps fixing the problem, of which, a character faced in almost every episode. Overall, she is very cheerful when she can help people. Common phrases *"Oh No!" *"What's this?" Trivia *Her birthday was revealed to be January 23, on the official Candy Crush Saga Facebook page. *As a result, her zodiac sign is Aquarius. *As she is the main character, she is also seen in a Wikia video. *She is left handed. *She is responsible for causing the candy world to be filled with soda. *She was found in a candy bag by Mr. Toffee. Job Helper of the mascots Interesting facts *She vacuums in a maid's uniform. *She finds the ingredients levels as her favorite level type. *She sends messages in a bottle to recount her adventures. *She eats 500 Swedish Fish a day because it is good for her joints! Gallery Tsg.jpg|Tiffi watching the Super Gamer 12m score.jpg|Tiffi on the Level Complete screen Tiffi.png|Tiffi artwork Twins.png|More Tiffi artwork with an underwater twin (Juli) Candy_Crush_Saga_3.png|Well it's about time to go out and explore the world. Oh_No!.png|Tiffi saying Oh no! at the loss of the level Tiffi_Wikia.jpg|Tiffi is in a Wikia video 1495538 585541001543731 1926207668 n.jpg|A Candy Crush: The Movie poster during April Fool's Day in 2014 Tiffi_10_Gold_Bars_(Facebook).png|Tiffi offering the player 10 free gold bars (Facebook) Tiffi_meeting_Kimmy_(Facebook).png|Tiffi meets Kimmy Tiffi_and_Kimmy_Rewards_(refined).png|Tiffi and Kimmy rewarding the player Candyy Crush 11223344555577889911010.jpg|Tiffi and Mr. Yeti 936380 412793322151834 1690059201 n.jpg|Tiffi and Mr. Toffee CANDY CRUSHf28da25013f56038.jpg|Tiffi and Mr. Toffee Candy-crush-saga 2520678bbbbb.jpg Candy-crush 2734389btiffi.jpg Candycrushcutetiffi.jpg Sugar_Drops!_-_win_boosters_making_cascades!_goal_reached.png|Tiffi in Sugar Drop Feature Splash CCS splash 29.png|Tiffi's habits CCS splash 16.png|Tiffi's diet Mobile devices Menu (old).PNG|Tiffi and Mr. Toffee on the old versions of the intro screen on mobile devices. Menu (new).PNG|Tiffi and Odus on the new versions of the intro screen on mobile devices. King.com Tiffi and Mr. Yeti in the CCS King.com intro.png|Tiffi and Mr. Yeti in an image Currently active King.com characters.png|Tiffi with the other King.com characters New King.com CCS menu (day).png|Tiffi during the day New King.com CCS menu (night).png|Tiffi during the night Tiffi's particulars.png|Tiffi's particulars according to candycrushsaga.com CCS Tv ad Tiffi_grabbing_a_mystery_candy_in_mid-air.png|Tiffi grabbing a mystery candy in mid-air Tiffi_holding_a_mystery_candy.png|Tiffi holding a mystery candy More characters in the CCS Tv ad (720p).png|Tiffi with Odus and Bubblegum Troll Reality World Three Hoho, anyone here.png|Sweet Surprise (before story) Btontop.png|Sweet Surprise (after story) World Four My seahorses swam away from me. I cannot find them.png|Tiffi in Savory Shores Pinataafter.png|Tiffi in Munchy Monolith World Five Bubblegumtrollafter.png|Tiffi in Pudding Pagoda Guardafter.png|Tiffi in Licorice Tower Crocodileafter.png|Tiffi in Soda Swamp World Six World Seven Let me use a sound detector to help you find your wafer.png|Tiffi in Wafer Windmill Hi there! What's the matter.png|Tiffi in Cereal Sea World Eight AE43A.PNG|Tiffi in Taffy Tropics Grazed Grove background.png|Tiffi in Glazed Grove Fizzy Falls background.png|Tiffi in Fizzy Falls World Nine BoneyardBonanzaMid.png|Tiffi in Boneyard Bonanza Marshmallow_Mountains_End.png|Tiffi in Marshmallow Mountains Eggnog Emporium End.png|Tiffi in Eggnog Emporium World Ten Icon episode_15_character_before.png|Character on map at Sweet Surprise (before episode) episode_15_character_after.png|Character on map at Sweet Surprise (after episode) Dreamworld World One World Two Nerdy Nebula Scene.png|Tiffi in Nerdy Nebula Sparkle Submarino Scene.png|Tiffi in Sparkle Submarino World Three Sweet Dreams background.png|Tiffi in Sweet Dreams Sleepy sunshine bkg.jpg|Tiffi in Sleepy Sunrise World Four Skip2.png|Tiffi in Funky Fortress Coral Corral background.png|Tiffi in Coral Corral Zany Zigguart background.png|Tiffi in Zany Ziggurat Moonshot_Molars_background.png|Tiffi in Moonshot Molars World Five Bonkers_Bakery_background.png|Tiffi in Bonkers Bakery Candy_Kaiju_background.png|Tiffi in Candy Kaiju Tiffi_in_Fanciful_Fort.png|Tiffi in Fanciful Fort Rambunctious Riffs Story.png|Tiffi in Rambunctious Riffs Bubbly Bog Beginning.png|Tiffi in Bubbly Bog Jiggly Gym Beginning.png|Tiffi in Jiggly Gym World Six Starlight-Station-Story.png|Tiffi in Starlight Station Snoozy Slopes Story.png|Tiffi in Snoozy Slopes Extraordinary-Estate-Story.png|Tiffi in Extraordinary Estate Sprinkle Springs Background.png|Tiffi in Sprinkle Springs Gelato Grotto Story.png|Tiffi in Gelato Grotto Background DW EP36.png|Tiffi in Sweet Beat World Seven Episode37Dcutscene.png|Tiffi in Surreal Safari Episode38Dcutscene.png|Tiffi in Charming Carnival Snoozy Strike Background.png|Tiffi in Snoozy Strike Flip.png|Tiffi in Whimsical Waves World Eight Dwep43intro.png|Tiffi in Banana Bliss Ep44dwbefore.png|Tiffi in Nocturnal Nuisance Dozy Dawn Before.png|Tiffi in Dozy Dawn Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Main characters